lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Khaeros
Please note that my memory is extremely fuzzy. It's been 5 years. I'm going to forget or get things wrong! = Brief Biography = (Taken from a Emperor/Force Application of long ago. This is likely riddled with grammar errors and mispellings. It also may not be 'canon' with the storyline of the era but it's unfortunately all I can find.) Dreks Khaeros was born on the planet of Corellia to Areta and Bren Khaeros, the Corellian senator. Growing up, Dreks got into many fights in school, usually due to a child teasing him about his father. At the age of 18, Dreks joined the Republic Military, and quickly rose through the ranks due to his skill as a commander. Several years later, however, disaster struck in the form of the Seperatists. The Seperatists were led by a self proclaimed Sith Lord and former senator, and seeked to destroy everything the republic stood for. Though several republic members chose to desert and join the Seperatists, Dreks' arrogance made him believe that his own tactics and skills would lead the republic to victory. However, during a small skirmish on the planet of naboo, he saw a black hulled fighter crash onto the field. Quickly, he headed towards the crash site. Inside he found a bloodied human corpse, along with several golden pyramidal objects. Greedily, he grabbed the golden objects, ignoring the corpse. Excited by his find, he headed towards camp to examine them further. However, to his displeasure he realized they were not the statues of pure gold he had hoped, instead they were learning devices. He was about ready to smash them, when the object mentioned some things that piqued his interest. It mentioned that it was a holocron, and that since he was able to activate it, he is or has the potentional to be a dark jedi. Among other things, it also mentioned the sith world of Korriban where other holocrons of immense power could be found. Immediatly, Dreks devised a plan that would allow him to steal a ship, then evade the naval blockade. The next morning, he acted upon his plan which worked perfectly. He was now on his way to the Sith world of Korriban. Nearly a day later, he arrived on the planet which promised him immense power. Though it took him nearly a week he eventually found an old Sith fortress where he found dozens of Holocrons, just as the one on Naboo said he would. He spent the next 4 years on Korriban, as the Clone Wars continued to rage throughout the galaxy. Next time the galaxy would see him, he would appear to them not as an insignificant soldier in a weak army, but as Dark Lord of the Sith, Drek Khaeros. His Motivation: Simply put, power and paranoia. Afraid that if he does not continue to gain power, one may be able to overpower him. ' Character Weaknesses:' Easily angered, heavyhanded, overbearing. Dreks' Goals: His main goal is to create and maintain the strongest military force in the galaxy, through disciplined, trained soldiers and harsh punishment he plans to accomplish this. Once his primary goal is accomplished, he plans to gather the entire galaxy under his rule, by whichever means nessecary. = Archives = During my time playing on the MUD, I archived many things for my own purposes. Here are some old logs relating to the Khaeros character, circa 2004. Please note that these logs are 5 years old now. Things have changed. The Old Republic Dreks Khaeros, Senator, escapes from his Sith captors. The Sith assault on Coruscant and the Empire is formed. The Galactic Empire General Takkon, former General of the Republic who defected, is executed by firing squad. Passcard Database from 2004. Listing all registered characters and their ID number. A session of Emperor Khaeros training his apprentice, Jakob. Following Jakob's betrayal, the Emperor launches an assault on the Jedi planet in an effort to assassinate the traitorous apprentice. The Emperor is captured by Rebels. Refusing to be put on trial by traitorous scum, Khaeros breaks from his chains and kills himself. The New Republic Khaeros toys with a member of the Republic The Ghost of Emperor Khaeros tracks down his former apprentice and kills him. More to come later, maybe! category:characters